before they met
by nefati
Summary: before yugi put the puzzle together wass yami REALLY stuck in its dark hallways? well i guess this story just went form 7 chap 2 1... i am now mad at the internet! cause it does not like me!


Hello, my name is Nefati and this is my story, it all started about a year ago... I was dragged to a flea market by my uncaring parents. My parents first stop was the junk sale. Lucky for me my Dad said " run along, but stay in the market, meet here at five, here is $10." After pocketing the ten I ran off he could change his mind. Looking at my watch I saw it was 12:58 p.m. So there I was walking around looking at the stuff, flowers, rugs, stuffed animals, plates what ever wanted soon I became kind of hungry and went to find some food. Afer I had eaten I looked at my watch seeing I stilled had an hour and half to kill. As I was walking around for about the tenth time I went down one of the aisles and saw something that was not there before. Something really weird, something that belonged in Mr. Mitchells class. There was an little old lady sitting behind a table. But she was only half of the weirdness. The weird part was her truck, it was painted like an fortune tellers wagon. She was parked under a light blocking willow that was not there before.( To think about it neither was the aisle) the other weird half was the lady her self she was wearing an purple clock with some sort of head dress, way to much eye shadow(purple) and about two hundred bracelets on her arms! (The big kind that make a ton of noise.) Feeling a little brave I walked up to see what she was selling. "May I help you?" her raspy voice brock thought the air making me jump about two feet in air " oh don't be afraid of little old me." she said.

" I'm not" sounding way braver then I felt. She sat back down. I went back to looking in an small box, then it hit me like a load of bricks near the bottom was an bracelet from the first moment I saw it I know I must have it! Then I asked "how much?" "Oh that, that little girl is an item of great power, it was made thousands of years as a way for humans to be able to control powers beyond your wildness dream!"  
"Oh... so how much?"  
"you can't put an price on such power!" Then she paused looking in to my eyes with a searching look, her eyes! I will never forget her eyes! They where a piercing blue. It was like she was looking into my very soul. Then after what seemed like a year she said " but ... it you could find this place...you are meant to have it, yes meant, to take it, take it and go."  
"Thank!" I could not believe my luck! My hand wrapped around it and I took off running to meet my parents. Not wanting to give her time to change her mind. For it looked of great value it was gold with an centre plate etched with some kind of symbol and the band, evenly divided into squares. Each with four gems in each corner. They where what looked like an ruby, emerald, a sapphire and a diamond and each square had a carving. (It looked more like a type of writing but with pictures)

On the way home I put it on, it was like a jolt going thought my whole body. I was all pins and needles! Soon after I noticed many changes in my life, in french class that once was so hard was now like... I grow up speaking it! When to teacher said something to Mr. Airey (in french) it was as clear as English. I could almost read peoples minds, and it was like when I was doing my work I little voice was giving me the answers I was doing work at a collage level and all this stuff was the Normal stuff! One night I woke up and I was floating above my bed! I could fly! I could get this walk on water. ( I was lighter then the water)  
"Whoa!" was all I could say. A few weeks later my class was on an trip, and then these strangers attacked our group!

" where here for the one who holds the power!" half the class looked at me they all had noticed the changes. As they came forward it was like the sun coming out after a hard rain, up till that time I had no idea how to control my "gift" then I did, it was so clear. "Get down and ran for cover and stay out of the way" I heard someone shout. The whole class ran for cover with Tyler, Alex and Mr .Mitchell in the lead. Then I realized it was ...me? Is that what I sounded like? This is not me! I had not time to think about as in seconds I was making clocked Goons fly into walls, knocking them out.  
"Cool"  
Soon it was me and the leader. No not me, someone or something else was in control, He was about to thrown an energy ball me. As I throw my self to the ground to get as out of the way I was able to open a portal of some kind then he was gone. "O.kkk..."  
Then to my left there was an blinding white light and then in the middle a human like form appeared, all it said "come"

Then I was somewhere else all together. I soon found answers to all my questions from this guy he said his name was Yami he turns out is in change of all this... where ever this is. What he said that this place was not a final destination for the dozens of people calling it home, but a gate way to hundreds of realms. He said he was waiting for the day the he was called upon to come up and save his world once again. (What ever that means.) Plus unlike the other who have been here for decades or centuries I can go in between the worlds. (But why would I?) I also found out it was not the bracelet that gave me the power but, just let me control dormant powers that where in me all along. And get this, long ago I was someone of great importunes , who I was well.. That's for an other time.  
So here I am in an world of peace with my new (or I should say Old) friends. Don't get me wrong I still live on Earth but spent most of my time up there. Thing... where really never the same after the Goons came after me. Making Alex and Tyler wet there pants. ( Lucky my me Mr. Mitchell is one you can always depends on.) But every good thing has to end... Yami's been restless for awhile, he thinks that soon he will be called up to his world, to stop it's destruction. But that's not what bugging me. It's the fact that when you go back to what every realm you are chosen to you loss you memory. The same the happened to me long ago... He's been up here for 5000 some years so much has changed! He won't remember a thing of our lives down there and up here. Nothing! Then one day I came up and found out the bad news, Yami was gone!

"It was his time to go" was all Ramses said, "every one goes at some time of an other." "I will go after him" was all I said. Looking down at the bracelet even thou I no longer needed it I still liked it. ( remember the symbols on the band? It is really something written in hieroglyphs, and yes I can read it. But all I'm saying about it is this, this bracelet was made on my coronation and given to me by a good friend, guess who. Because at that time I had not fully grasped my full ability and I needed all I could to keep my self save from the person who destroyed lower Egypt's palace, with over 3000 family members in it. ) So that is what I am preparing to do tying up lose ends and trying to get some idea where to look first, the universe is a very big place (especially when you got a few dozen to look though.) I have no idea how long it will take, but we have to much history for me to give up on him and who knows, I may be of some help.


End file.
